XGirls
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: This is short paragraphs of larger stories featuring various Xmen females, and Emma Frost in different situations, its better than it sounds I hope, R and R peeps
1. Chapter 1

Emmy purred softly as she walked towards the bed. His bed, it was empty at the moment, but she had a feeling that would change soon enough. She had purchased a new outfit for the evening's activities, a little white thong and a matching strapless bra. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come home and fall right into her trap.

Jean smiled as she opened one of her drawers and pulled a piece of paper from a brown envelope. She had been waiting for this day for about a year and she'd finally passed. She hadn't told her fiancé yet, but she knew he would be thrilled, even though, now that she was an official doctor she'd be making more money then him, but neither of them seemed to think the money was an issue, at least at the moment.

Kitty bit her lip, tears forming in her blue eyes. She had been so positive it was just the flu. "Pregnant," she whispered softly not even liking the way the word sounded coming from her mouth about herself. She knew she had to tell him, but how. It wasn't like they weren't in love; they were, but this, how would he take this news? She was almost too afraid to find out. Still crying, but trying to wipe the tears away Kitty picked up the phone and dialed the number she'd memorized back when they had first become a couple.

Rogue threw the book against the wall. He'd bought her that book when he'd found out she couldn't play poker. She hated him so much now. How could he have just left her like that, like she didn't even matter to him? She knew she shouldn't care, wasn't that what all those magazines said, that you shouldn't live you're life for one man? Wasn't that kinda the idea behind the Bayville Sirens? Rogue thought for a moment and decided the siren thing was just Jean blowing things outta proportion again with the help of Tabitha. Still she hated herself right now. I must have done something wrong, why else would he leave? She asked herself mentally but didn't get much of an answer.

A smile played on Ororo's lips as she held the dress against her body, her diamond ring sparkling on her finger. It had been two months since he proposed to her and after she'd finally been able to speak again she'd answered yes. Now the date they had picked for the wedding was looming closer, and there was still so much to do. All the invitations were written, including ones for the Brotherhood boys in case they changed sides before the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay, here's my next chapter finally, sorry to keep y'all waiting, I want to cover all the X-Men girls before I write the second part of each one, if you have any ideas for pairings that you like to share, I'd like it, but I'm not promising one way or another, and also if I've missed your fave girl in the group, my bad, so tell me cause there's so many of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men now or ever probably,

Tabitha stared out the window just watching the rain fall. Her head pounded from trying to remember everything. All she knew was one minute, she'd been dancing with some of the Brotherhood boys and the next she was waking up naked and alone, a used condom on the bed next to her. She'd barely been able to walk because of the pain, but at least she wasn't pregnant, the test had proved that. Now if only she could remember who had stolen her virgnity.

Raven stole another glance at that house. Charles's house. She watched at her little girl threw a book against the wall, tears forming in her yellow eyes. Again she wished she could be the mother Kurt and Rogue deserved, but now they both hated her. They will never forgive me she thought turning back into an orange cat and slinking out of site.

Amara looked over at her sleeping roommate, her blonde hair tassled, but still beautiful. Carefully she took a step towards Tabby's bed. She wondered briefly if this was a good idea, what would everyone say if they found out? Leaning over she kissed Tabitha lightly on the cheek. Tabitha's skin was so warm against Amara's lips, she had to pull away quickly before she went too far.

Rahne looked up from what she'd been doing. She was still mostly wolf, frisbee in her mouth. What she saw made her drop her toy, looking ashamed of herself.

"Hey there pup," he said softly reaching towards her and gently petting her hair. At first she snarled, growling a little, not human enough to form actual words.

"Shh, it's okay pup It's not wrong, we're not doing anything wrong, are we?" he asked running his hand down her back causing Rahne to shiver and become fully human again. He smiled looking her in the eyes, she looked back trembling as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Jubilation ran the knife lightly across her wrist, tears mixing with the freshly released blood. He had been right, she couldn't handle it. Even though she'd broken up with him, she was more hurt than he was. He had just wanted too much, and now here she was, causing herself pain so she couldn't feel her broken heart.

Wanda laughed as she felt his hands on her back. It had been his idea to come to the playground, and she wasn't regretting it.

"Higher," she called smiling as he pushed her swing higher. This must be what it feels like to be in love she thought happily.


	3. Kitty

Kitty brushed her bangs behind her ear. Her hair was damp from her tears. She hadn't stopped crying since she'd found out she was pregnant. She hadn't expected Lance's response last night to be like that. Sure, she had figured he wouldn't be happy, hell, she wasn't even happy with this, but still.

"Lance, are you sure?" she whispered to herself trying to boost her confidence. They hadn't talked since last night, when she'd told him and he'd responded by saying he didn't want the baby and would drive her to the abortion clinic if she asked. She'd hung up on him after that. Now she was standing outside the Brotherhood house, she had to talk to him, change his mind. She didn't bother knocking, just phased right through the door.

"Lance is upstairs," Fred said seeing Kitty and then turning his attention back to the TV, which was playing some over watched soap opera.

"Like, um thanks," Kitty replied walking up the stairs slowly, partially in fear and partially because she really wanted to turn around, go home, and pretend none of this was happening to her.

"Lance?" she whispered phasing into his room biting her lip. Lance was lying at the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kitty? What are you doing here!"

"I like think we need to like talk about like last night." Lance stood up and walked over to Kitty wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry about last night. I was scared, not thinking straight. What you do is up to you," he said quickly as if trying to get all the words out of his mouth at once.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm like gonna like keep the baby."

"Alright, and I'll be right here. I'm not going to make you go through this alone," Lance promised holding Kitty close, the smile on her face telling him he was making the right decision


	4. Hemma

Hank tried to focus on the forms in front of him, but his mind kept flying back to last night. It had all started like a normal night, well normal for him anyway. He'd worked in his lab, made sure the students weren't planning to make stink bombs, and then headed to his room to read the latest copy of DNA and Scientist. Much to his surprise, his room wasn't empty. Emma Frost, the school's new psychiatrist was laying on his bed a little more than half naked. At first he'd been shocked, and a little disturbed, but then she pulled him onto the bed and kissed him so hard he stopped thinking with anything that even resembled logic.

"Dr. McCoy," one of the new recruits yelled snapping Hank back to reality. He looked at the work, and quickly finished it, and took care of the new recruit who had sprained his ankle doing who knows what, probably trying to spy on one of the girls. That's when Hank's thoughts came rushing back to him. Even though he couldn't remember much about last night, there was one thing he needed to remember. He closed his eyes trying to remember, but failing to. Him and Emma had, as the students put it when no one was listening, gone all the way, and right now, Hank couldn't remember if either him or Emma had used any kind of protection.


	5. Jett

Author's note: this is chapter 5, which is kinda short, but that's the point of the story really, to give all the characters a look at, as usual, Review please, and if there's any other advice on couples, please tell me, because I do listen, but I'm not about to break some couples up. REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, simple right? but I wish I did!

Jean threw her arms around a very confused Scott Summers. He'd been washing his car when Jean had walked in smiling as though Christmas had come early.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked when Jean finally stopped hugging him.

"Look!" Jean squealed sticking a piece of paper in Scott's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" he whispered softly looking at Jean whose red hair had fallen from behind her ears and was now framing her face. Jean nodded looking back at Scott.

"I'm a doctor," she said softly. Scott nodded and kissed Jean passionately on the lips.

"I knew you could do it," he said softly in Jean's ear as Jean smiled and kissed him back.

"So, what's the next step?"

"I've got an internship starting tomorrow at Bayville Medical."

"Wow, do you want me to drop you off, pick you up?" Jean laughed glancing at Scott's car, which he'd cleaned for the third day in a row. Tomorrow he'd probably spend hours polishing it too.

"I've got my SUV, and besides, it'll look kinda unprofessional to have my fiance dropping me off everyday. And we both know that you'll never pick me up on time, especially with all the anti-mutant things now," Jean teased running her fingers through Scott's hair as he kissed her again.


	6. Loro

Author's note: Okay, sorry this one is so short. but review anyway, just don't complain about the length, please?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, they belong to Marvel, whom someday I hope to work for...

"Logan, what do you think of these flowers?" Ororo Munroe asked showing Logan a bunch of small white flowers with light lavender stripes.

"They're white," he stated wrinkling his nose a little. A little perfume was okay, but this place smelled worse than the explosion at the perfume factory, which

there had been last week. Rumors were that the X-Men had caused it, and for once Logan didn't deny it. That would explain why most the new recruits had come

home smelling like flowers, even the boys.

"I know, aren't they lovely?"

"Didn't we agree on something a little less fancy?"

"We're not just getting married without a ceremony. And you've already said no to being married in Africa, which is my native land."

"Why can't you have Jean, or Kitty, or even Rogue help you pick out flowers?" Logan muttered glaring at several of the bouquets of flowers surrounding the

couple. For the hundreth time he wondered why Ororo had to drag him shopping. If he had his way

"Because Jean is with Scott, I couldn't find Kitty and Rogue's current idea of flowers for a wedding include black roses," Ororo replied sniffling a bouquet a

blue flowers and then handing them to her future husband with a smile.

"But why me?"

"Because I love you, now, do you like the scent of these ones? They're the American variety, but the ones in Africa smell similar." Logan shook his head

sniffing the flowers, hoping that Ororo could make up her mind and he could hit the bars before all the drunks came out of the wood work. He didn't need another

lecture from Chuck about being a positive role model for the students.


	7. Tabma

Amara was already awake when Tabitha woke up. Immediately she pulled her eyes away from her sleeping roommate and went back to pretending to study. Tabitha didn't say anything, even though Amara longed to hear her talk.

"Morning Tabby," she chirped.

"Whatever," Tabitha muttered ignoring Amara completely.

What did I do wrong? Did she see me last night? Amara wondered watching Tabitha, her heart hurting a little with the way Tabitha was treating her. She

watched Tabby get dressed, although she was pretending not to. For some reason Tabitha didn't dress in her usual bright clothing, which Amara thought she looked

awesome in. Instead she wore a baggy t-shirt, with an even baggier gray hoodie. To that she added a pair of jeans which Amara was pretty sure belonged to one of

the boys in the group, or maybe one of the Brotherhood boys. Amara wondered why Tabitha didn't talk about her time with the Brotherhood. Most the other students

had asked about it, but Tabby never said anything, although sometimes Amara was glad about that. The only thing she wanted to hear was that during that time Tabby

had missed her, and that Amara was the reason she'd came home.

Dang, I've got it bad, Amara thought as Tabitha grabbed her backpack and stalked out of the room, causing the tears in Amara's eyes to finally fall.


	8. Family ties

Author's note: This is sort of a combo chap of Rogue and Raven, but mostly Raven REVIEW PLEASE Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, yet 

Raven looked at the cards in front of her. She'd been careful about typing their names instead of writing them herself. She knew they wouldn't open them if they were from her. Carefully she slid a twenty dollar bill in each card leaving the bottom blank, if she wanted her children to love or at least think of her again she'd have to be careful not to scare them away, although Eric had done a good job of that with her son. She'd messed up with Rogue, she'd admit to that now. Shape shifting into a bird she flew to the mansion and dropped the addressed letters in the mail slot and hid to watch her children receive the money they should've been getting since they were small. Rogue was the first one to come down stairs; her make-up, what little she was still wearing was smudged and Raven knew instinctively she'd been crying again. I'll kill that Cajun for hurting her she thought clenching her fists in anger.

Rogues picked up the envelope studying it, almost as if expecting it to either blow up or smell like Remy's spicy scented cologne. Seeing neither happen she carefully opened the envelope and read the card. It was one of those cheap cards, the kind one might find at a dollar store, but it was the message that made her pause. "I'm sorry" was all the inside said as the twenty dollar bill fell to the floor at Rogue's feet. "Remy?" Rogue whispered softly looking around and then looking at the card again. That's when she noticed there was an identical envelope with Kurt's name typed across the front. "Mystique?" she said her nose wrinkling in confusion as she picked up the money and slid it into her pocket, causing Raven to smile. At least she accepted it was her only thought before she turned back into a bird to see if her son would do the same.


	9. Jonda

Wanda closed her eyes as she slid down the slide. She expected to feel her feet hit the gravel that carpeted the playground, but instead she felt a pair of hands catch her around her waist. Opening her deep blue eyes she saw her date for the day. St. John Allerdyce, the man, well he wasn't really a man yet, that she was slowly starting to fall in love with.

"See, Sheila, I caught you." Wanda tried to giggle.

"Did I ever say you wouldn't?" Wanda asked flashing St. John a smile.

"No, of course not," St. John stuttered blinking a little and trying to remember why he had originally agreed to a date with his boss's daughter, not that he was complaining now. Wanda looked up at him, her smile fading a little as she tried not to let the strange nightmarish flashbacks destroy her current happiness. She couldn't figure out why she kept dreaming of that place, that horrible place, and why was she always tied up in the dreams.

"You okay? You're frowning." Wanda shook her head, trying to shake the images out of her mind. St. John watched her, her blue eyes squeezed shut with tears running down her cheeks smearing her red and black make up. Wanda nodded as St. John wrapped his arms around her, even when she was crying she was beautiful, and right now he hated what Magneto had done to this innocent girl. Todd had told him the whole story, and given him several threats that if he hurt his babycakes he'd kill Pyro. St. John took those threats seriously as he wiped the tears from Wanda's eyes. "Hey, Sheila, how about you tell me about what's troubling you?" he asked deciding to do the one thing he'd been told not to do, fix Wanda's life. Eric had told him to take Wanda out, have some fun, find out if the brainwashing was still in place, and under no circumstances was he to tell Wanda the truth about anything, and also, this was just a mission, nothing more. St. John had decided a long time ago, pretending to date Wanda wasn't a mission, he wasn't pretending anymore. He loved Wanda and was about to take her back and show her the asylum, remind her of who her father really was and what he was like and hope that after he was done, his Wanda would still love him.


	10. Puppy Love?

Author's Note: This is the next chapter of X-Girls, to my loyal readers who don't review, I'll find you somehow, actually I do get a fair number of reviews here, it's my other one, How Many Students, that doesn't get many, so if ya'll could please review that one too danke

Disclaimer: I do nae own Rahne and Roberto, although Roberto is kinda cute

Rahne pulled back, her lips sore from the insity of the kiss. Roberto had done as he'd said, his hands had been above her narrow waist for the entire five minute kiss.

I can nae believe I just did that she thought fighting the urge to kiss Roberto again. She'd never felt like this before, this desire, passion, was to new to her and it scared her. It didn't scare her because it was new, it scared her because, she, right now, more than anything, wanted to give in. She'd heard about sex from the other girls at the Institute. Looking up Rahne saw Roberto smile, her knees felt strangely weak, as though they didn't want to support her. Suddenly Roberto's arms were around her, holding her. The passion surged and Rahne's last thought before her lips were back on Roberto's was, I should nae being doing this. 


	11. Broken Lee

Jubilee walked into the empty kitchen. The sleeves of her long yellow jacket hid the cuts on her narrow wrists.

"Good, he's not here," she whispered immediately wanting to throw up at the very thought of him. Him and his sexual obsession. Yanking open the refrigerator, Jubilee grabbed a piece of cake left from someone's birthday party last night. She hadn't been there, and she was pretty sure she hadn't been missed. She slowly ate the cake with her fingers, sliding one of the steak knives out of the drawer and into her waiting pocket. Not for the first time her chest her. She was almost glad at the physical pain. It took her mind off of the break up and the reasons. Reasons that were her fault.

Maybe I'm wrong, she thought sadly sliding her hand into the pocket with the knife and feeling the blade with her fingertips. Everyone was wrong about her. They thought she wasn't innocent, that she'd give it out, that's what happened with Bobby. He had wanted sex; she wanted to wait, until marriage? Jubilee wasn't sure about waiting that long, but she hadn't wanted to lose her virginity to Bobby Drake in the back of the x-van, no, she didn't want it to be like that. Her hand curled around the knife, the points on the blade poking small holes in her palm and fingers as the tears started to fall for the first time from her dark eyes.


	12. Confronting him?

Author's note: Sorry about taking so long to update, ff was giving me trouble, hey, if you have any suggestions on who you think hurt Tabitha, I'm listening

Disclaimer: I don't own Tabitha, Todd, or Pietro, although…if I did….hmmm

Tabitha Smith walked down the hallway of Bayville High, her head down, and her face expressionless. She knew where she was going, but she felt as though she was walking through a fog trying to get there.

"Tabby!" She heard Todd call, she didn't raise her head. She didn't feel like talking to Todd, in fact she only felt like talking to one person, the one she believed what responsible for her rape. Todd doesn't know anything, he does know how I feel, how could he? she thought as she kept walking. Tabitha was on a mission, she had to confront him. That's what she had decided. Why should she be a victim? She knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Although she wasn't positive who was responsible, she had a pretty good idea and she knew exactly where to find him. Pushing the back doors of the school open, they slammed against the wall with the force Tabitha used to open them, she saw him, leaning all smug, as usual, against the back fence of the student parking lot.

"Pietro Maximoff," Tabitha screamed causing Pietro to startle.

"T…T…Tabitha?" he stuttered, almost not recognizing Tabitha in her dull clothing and flat brushed hair. She really looks bad, Pietro thought his mind racing. He had never seen her mad like this before and she was scarier then Wanda at the moment.

"Yes, that's my name, Pietro. Now, do you know why I'm here?" Pietro shook his head staring at Tabitha, her blue eyes seemed to burn with a fire he'd never seen.

"You raped me!" Tabitha screamed, tears running down her face, a little ball of glowing explosive energy forming in her hand. Pietro started at Tabitha wondering if she'd finally lost it, but the tears running down her face told him she hadn't. After he dodged a few boomies she threw at him, Pietro ran over to the now calmer Tabitha.

"Tabby, I swear, I never would do that," he said softly, wiping the tears from Tabitha's eyes and slowly wrapping his arms around her, just letting her cry on his dry-clean only sweater. Finally, Tabitha looked up, her blue eyes, puffy from her tears, were filled with confusion.

"If you didn't do it, who did," she asked softly looking more vulnerable than Pietro had ever seen.

"I don't know, Tabby, but we'll find him. And when we do, I'll stand back and let you do whatever you wish." Tabitha nodded and let Pietro lead her back to the school to get cleaned up.


	13. Romy

Author's note: Sorry, this too soo long to update,

Disclaimer: ah don't own Remy or Rogue, although ownin Remy….hmmmmm, oh ah don't own Pyro either, he'd destroy mah room.

Rogue slid into the living room on her butt, having found a patch of ice on the floor, probably left behind by Bobby. She slid straight into Remy's legs.

"So, all de filles fall at Remy's feet?" Remy teased reaching down to help Rogue up, only to have her push his hand away and stand up on her own.

"Ah don't need your help, Swamp Rat," she glared at him, her voice full of distain.

"Aww, Chere knows she like Gambit," Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy had stood her up, only to be seen later with another girl, and now he was flirting with her as though nothing had happened.

"An why da hell would ah like ya? Ya stood me up for some stupid trampy, lil blond!" she screamed hitting Remy with her fists with every anger filled word.

"Chere, you be de one dat stood Remy up."

"No, ah didn't. Ah waited at the restaurant for an hour. Then ah came home only ta hear that ya were out with another girl."

"Chere, Remy would never… Who tol ya dis?'

"What's it matter Swamp Rat? It was a more reliable source than Kitty," Rogue stated swing her fist at Remy again, only to have him grab it. Rogue yelped slightly in surprise.

"Now, Chere," Remy leaned closer to Rogue "Who tol ya Remy's been a cheatin?" Rogue's glare lessened as her eyes met Remy's.

"St. John," she whispered trying to ignore her pounding heart and almost overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss Remy on the lips.

"Pyro? Chere, ya know he's a loser, an was lyin."

"But he had pictures."

"Now, dis Remy's gotta see," Remy muttered releasing his grip on Rogue's hand.

"Ah have the pictures in mah room."

"Lead de way." Rogue nodded leading Remy to her room, knowing he already knew the way. The pictures were on her desk, she picked them up and tossed them to Remy.

"Let me guess, Pyro created them from Photoshop?"

"Non, but dese are about a year old,"

"A yeah old? Ah'm gonna kill that pyromaniac Aussie," Rogue screamed causing Remy to laugh.

"Sounds bein Chere, let's go find et torture dat homme for upsettin ya," Remy whispered in Rogue's ear, her smile answering his question as he leaned forward and kissed her hair.

"Ya know Remy loves ya, Chere." Rogue laughed whispering back softly.

"Ah love ya too, Remy."


	14. Questions

Author's note: sorry it took so long, but ah was busy with Spring Break, and ah know y'all hate reviewin, but ah wanna know if ya thank Emma should be pregnant or not, ah do listen ta mah reviews!

Disclaimer: ah don't own Hank or Emma,

"Hank!" Emma screamed throwing open the doors of the infirmary. Her hair was limp around her face and her blue eyes sparkled with some emotion Hank couldn't figure out.

"Something wrong Emmy?" he asked setting down the papers he had been working on.

"Define 'wrong', " Emma yelled her hands on her hips.

"Um…" Hank tried to answer but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hank, do you remember what you and I did last week?" Emma asked taking a step closer to Hank. Her breasts bounced in her micro top as she walked. Her face seemed to soften slightly. Hank blinked and nodded.

"How could I forget? Why?'

"Hank, I'm scared," Emma whispered losing her composure and falling into Hank's arms crying.

"Shhh, it's okay," Hank said softly hugging Emma gently. "Now, what are you scared about?" he asked holding Emma close.

"I think we might've made a mistake."

"By um, having sex?" Hank asked puzzled. Emma hadn't seemed to have had a problem with being with him that night.

"Of course not," Emma answered angrily.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Hank, I'm scared I might…" Emma paused looking up at Hank.

"That you might be pregnant?" Hank guessed wondering if Emma had been reading his mind earlier in the week when he'd been thinking about the same possibility. Emma didn't answer. Instead she just burst into tears again and nodded.

"Shh, Emma, it's going to be alright. It's almost too soon to tell one way or another. Why don't I try a few tests, that might give us some answers sooner."

"Fine, but you'd better not mess up my appearance!" Hank nodded hiding the smile that threatened to emerge. This was the Emma he was used to seeing.

As soon as Hank finished the tests, it would take awhile for the results to show anything, Emma decided she'd better get her hair and nails done, since she had neglected her appearance that morning. Hank just shook his head and finished the filing. Every now and then he wanted to run over and look at the tests, but he fought the urge. He wanted to wait until Emma came back to find out if they were going to be parents.


	15. Muttie Doctor's first day

Jean gulped as she walked into Bayville Hospital. She was glad she hadn't let Scott drop her off. He would have just made her more nervous than she already was.

"Dr. Grey?" a man's voice asked from behind causing Jean to jump slightly. The voice belonged to a tall dark haired man in a white lab coat.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Grey," Jean stuttered nervously already mentally beating herself up for messing up.

"I'm Dr. Cryle. You'll be working with me until you get used to the ropes," Dr. Cryle said reaching out one of his hands. As Jean shook his hand, she couldn't help but notice how nice Dr. Cryle's hands were.

"Now, Dr. Grey, if you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour and help you get aquainted with the hosptial lay out. Now what are you speciallizining in?"

"Pedriatics," Jean answered thinking about how often it was children's powers emeraged in adolescence. She had become a doctor for that reason, to find and help mutant children before they were deamed insane and locked away like she had been.

"Of course, this here is our children's wing," Dr. Cryle said leading Jean down a long hall way. "Usually we have about ten persistant patients, which are the children who have a chronic condition that keeps them here," he explained as Jean looked around. This part of the hospital looked different. The walls were painted bright colors and there were pictures of various animals hung up to make it look more cheery. Jean wasn't fooled for a second. She could sense the sadness here, the pain. A plump African American woman walked up to Jean and Dr. Cryle.

"This must be the new girl," she said looking Jean over and then nodding. "She'll fit in good," she stated with a nod her tone of voice saying this fact wasn't up for argument.

"Dr. Grey, allow me to introduce Nurse Lysen, she's in charge of the nurses in the pedriatic wing." Jean smiled.

"Hello, Nurse Lysen." she said politely.

"Call me Janie," the older woman corrected with a smile.

"Janie's been here for about ten years and she knows this part of the hospital better than the builders themselves sometimes. I'll leave you in her care for now Dr. Grey." Jean nodded.

"So, you're the muttie chick that wants to save the world," Janie stated the moment Dr. Cryle was out of hearing range.


	16. Wedding Shopping

"You look beautiful, Ms. Munroe," Amara said nudging Kitty who immediately agreed even though she looked a little out of it.

"Thank you girls. So you think this dress is the right one?"

"It makes you look like, like, like," Kitty searched for the right word.

"Like a goddess," Ororo finished with a smile. She had asked all the girls at the Institute if any of them wanted to come and help her pick out a wedding dress. She'd only been able to find Amara and Kitty, but they were more help than she'd originally thought they would be. After paying for the dress and arranging to have it shipped to the Institute, Ororo would make the alterations herself, she allowed the two younger girls to go on and shop without her for a bit. Ororo looked at the shops slowly, she had been trying to remember the exact moment she and Logan had fallen in love. Had it been the night where Logan's bike had broken down because of one of the students tampering with it and she had driven him home, dripping wet in her car.

No, that was when he finally asked me out, she remembered. He had been so sweet, almost unable to say the words to ask her to dinner that weekend. Ororo's mind was temporarly pulled from her memories when she walked past a toy store. Inside she could see a mother with at least two children at her feet.

"Is that going to be me in a few years?" she whispered wondering what it would be like to have children of her own. She and Logan hadn't really talked about it yet. "We'll have to discuss that when I get home," she said putting the issue to a close for the moment and then realizing how late it was, Ororo went looking for Amara and Kitty.


	17. The Result

"Hank, I'm home," Emma yelled as she let the front door slam closed causing Professor's cat to startle and hiss at her. Emma glared at the cat almost wishing it had a mind for her to destroy. Stupid creature she thought walking with her head held high towards Hank's infirmary. Hank hadn't heard the front door open, since Emma had left that morning his mind had been on almost nothing other than the possiblity of him and Emma having a child. He still hadn't looked at the test, wanting both himself and Emma to be there. When he heard the door to the infirmary swing open, Hank smiled and turned around.

"Hello, Emma, did you enjoy yourself at the salon?"

"Don't waste my time with small talk Hank," Emma snapped walking over to her lover. "Have you looked yet?" Hank shook his head.

"I was waiting for you."

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with." Emma looked even more beautful when she's furious to Hank who wanted to forget all about the tests he had run this morning and take Emma back to his bedroom. Instead he controled himself and handed Emma the test results. He'd know the answer in her facial expression, he hoped.

Emma looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then at Hank. He was watching her, waiting for her to reveal some emotion, but she couldn't.

"Well?" Hank asked not wanting to rush Emma into telling him, but not exactly wanting to wait patiently either. Emma bit her lip, a bad habit she knew she'd have to break eventually because it totally destroyed her silver lipstick.

"I'm gonna have a baby," she whispered suddenly blinking back tears she hadn't even realized had been building up in her crystal blue eyes. Hank looked stunned for a minute and then wrapped his arms around Emma.

"It will be okay, I'll be right here for you Emma," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and let Hank hold her trying to figure out what this meant for her future, for Hank's future and of course how being a mother would destroy her image


	18. He Loves Her

Jubilee didn't remember how she got to bed that night, last thing she remembered was crying in the kitchen. She looked at her hand, someone had put salve on the cuts, had bandaged everything, so it looked okay again. Instead of being happy she was okay, Jubilee felt only fear. Someone had found her, someone knew what had happened, and it was only a matter of time before Professor found out and sent her away. Maybe that's what I want she thought imagining how different things would be if she wasn't here. She'd never have to see Bobby again, she could start over somewhere else, somewhere where no one knew her. She could totally change her image, become someone new, someone that didn't have a messed up reputation.

"I'm leaving," Jubilee whispered softly her worried expression changing into a smile as she slid the suitcase out from under the bed and began to pack all her belongings. Then she stopped. "No, I don't need any of this, just my money, I'll buy new clothes that don't reveal anything, I'll be just the opposite of me," she announced to no one. But someone heard. The same someone who had brought Jubilee to her room last night, the same someone who had given Bobby a black eye for hurting Jubilee, the same someone who loved Jubilee and didn't have the guts to admit it yet.


	19. The Truth be Told

Wanda looked up at St. John with a smile. He had told her he was taking her somewhere different this time, a place from her past. St. John noticed Wanda smiling at him and smiled back squeezing her hand gently. So far she trusted him, accepted it when he told her Magneto was lying to her about a lot of things.

"Pyro, what exactly did he lie about?" she asked tilting her slightly making it look as if he lied she'd know.

"He lied about most stuff, Wanda, including your past. What all do you remember?'

"He used to take us to the park, and bring picnics and we rode on a merry-go-round, and he loved us, me and Pietro," she said calling all the false images to mind.

"Does he act like that kind of guy?" Wanda blinked in confusion thinking about all she knew about her father and then shook her head slightly.

"Not really, no, but he must've been different before, people can change?"

"Yeah, people can change, but Wanda, your father hasn't, he was never like you remember." Pyro parked the car he'd stolen in front of the mental asylum Wanda had lived at for most of her life. "Does this place look familar?" he asked soflty still holding Wanda's hand. Wanda looked out the window of the car and felt her breath catch in her chest. This was the place in her nightmares, it was real, but how could it be, and how could she even know it existed. Had she been here before?

"It's the building from my nightmares," Wanda answered slowly as if not quite believing what she was seeing.

"It's more than that Wanda, it's where you lived for several years. Your father had you brainwashed after Mystique helped you escape. You don't remember any of that do you?"

"No, I don't, how do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Wanda said turning around and glaring at St. John, her blue eyes glittering dangerously as the car started to shake slighlty.

"Wanda, please, I'm not lying, you're father's the one that's lying. He had Mastermind brainwash you, in the mountains, and then Todd saved you, and then he hired me to date you and make sure you're memory hadn't come back." Pyro was about to add that he no longer cared what Magneto wanted, that he had fallen in love with Wanda, but she didn't give him a chance.

"You mean, this date, was nothing but a job for you, that everything you said about loving me was a lie!" she screamed as Pyro's lighter seemed to come alive and start making firey shapes around him.

"Wanda, no, please, I meant everything I said, honest!"

"Why should I believe you?" Wanda screamed getting out of the car and using her powers to flip it upside down trapping Pyro inside as she walked off hiding the tears she was crying.


	20. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but thanx to my boyfriend, ah now own an X-Men shirt. Please review and make me happy.

Rahne woke up the next morning to the sound of birds singing. Looking around she realized she wasn't in her room. This room had blue painted walls, and posters of soccar players decorating the walls. Sitting up slowly she noticed a slight pain in her legs and lower body. Hmm, must've pulled a muscle or something training the other day. she thought, then she remembered how she had skipped training. Her face paled slightly when the rest of yesterday flashed into her memory. Slowly she looked over at the other side of the bed, almost afraid of what she would find, but at the same time afraid that it had all been a dream. It hadn't. Next to Rahne was Roberto, still sleeping naked. Rahne blushed slightly as she moved causing the covers to shift and reveal all of Roberto's naked body. Then it dawned on Rahne that it was morning, she was naked in Roberto's bed with him, and if she didn't get dressed and downstairs, her and Roberto would both be in huge trouble. Leaning over Roberto she kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered "good-bye" in his ear before grabbing one of his t-shirts to cover herself and ran quickly back to her own room.


	21. And His Reaction Is?

Disclaimer: don't own the X-Men, yet...

Raven perched on Kurt's window sill, she knew Rogue had brought the card up to him. Kurt was sitting on his bed doing his homework, or at least looked like he might be doing homework. Raven hopped a little closer and realized her son was studying a picture of a girl. It took her a few minutes to remember where she had seen this girl. School, that's right, that's Amanda, the one he went to the dance with, she thought looking to see if she could see the envelope she'd left him. It was sitting on the desk, unopened. Has he just not had time to open, or did she tell him it was from me, and he doesn't want anything to do with me? Raven wondered, her heart breaking at the second idea. She really did want to make up for the past, to have her kids be part of her family again. She heard a 'bamf' and noticed Kurt was no longer on his bed, in fact she didn't see him anywhere in the room. She hopped along the window sill lookng to see if he had just teleported to another part of the room, but didn't see him. She was about to fly away when she realized Kurt wasn't the only thing missing from the room. He had taken the card and money with him.


	22. Losing the Girl to a Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Amara looked everywhere for Tabitha at school, but every time she thought she saw her it turned out to be either someone else or no one at all. Finally around lunch, Amara saw Tabby sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, but she wasn't alone. Pietro? Amara thought surprised. Tabby hated Pietro, didn't she? Scowling Amara walked over to the table and looked at both of them.

"Um, Tabby, mind if I sit here?" she asked almost positive her best friend and current crush would of course kick Pietro away and let Amara have his seat.

"Now's not really a good time Amara, Pietro and I are totally working on a project for our Family Living class," Tabitha said, but Amara could tell she was lying. She could always tell when Tabby was lying because she always blinked faster and licked her lips, of course she did that when she flirted too. Are they even in that class together? she wondered as she slowly walked off to find somewhere else to sit. None of the other female new recruits had been acting like themselves so Amara ended up sitting with Bobby, Sam, and Ray. She spent most the lunch period ignoring their lame jokes, almost crude female references, and everything else they said. Tabitha had just totally told her, without even using the words, that she didn't want to be in a relationship with Amara, that she thought they were just friends. Amara blinked back the tears and ran off towards the girls' room, ignoring the wierd looks all the other students gave her.

Author's note: don't worry about Amara, she'll find someone to help fix her broken little heart, wanna guess who? Just press the little purple review button!


	23. Family Troubles

Emma flipped through the book Hank had given her about pregnancy and child birth and with every page she read the more she wanted to end this right now. She couldn't even begin to imagine how bad she would look after a few months and then there was how she would look once the brat was born.

"Hank, I'm not sure I can through with this," she said softly looking up from the book. Hank was sitting at his desk as usual, but this time he was smiling imagining what it would be like to be a father, imagining what his future child would be like.

"What do you mean, Emma, of course you can, thousands of woman give birth a year."

"No, I mean I don't want to, I don't think I want this..this...this baby," she stated trying to get her point across. Hank stared at Emma as if he didn't believe her.

"Emma, please tell me you don't mean that!"

"I do, I don't want a child, Hank, I never did. This was all a mistake. I'm going to see a doctor about an abortion before it's too late," Emma said calmly, coolly like she wasn't even talking about the fate of a child, but something that wasn't important.

"Emma, please, think about this. You're upset, scared. There's no changing your mind if you go through with this, what about us?"

"What about us, Hank? Did you think I wanted a real relationship, that I wanted marriage?" Emma asked wrinkling her nose up at the last word as if it was absolutely despicable in her mind. Hank gasped unable to believe this was the woman he thought he loved.

"Of course, didn't you?"

"No, I wanted you in bed, that was it. And don't try to stop me, Hank. It's my body and my choice," with that Emma tossed Hank's book back at him and stalked out of the infirmary leaving Hank staring at the closed door tears forming in his blue eyes.


	24. He'll Ask Her Someday

Disclaimer: Lance created and earthquake and it shattered the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men

Lance knew Kitty didn't want to tell anyone, at least not yet. He still couldn't believe it himself. He was going to be a father. The idea terrified him as much as it exicted him. He had driven Kitty back to the Institute, not wanting her to be walking home alone.

"You didn't have to drive me back," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to, tomorrow I'm going to go out and look for a job. Maybe we'll be able to get our own place, would you like that Kitty?" She paused for a second then nodded. Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"Lance, I haven't been to like a real like doctor yet. I was too scared." Lance wrapped his arms around Kitty.

"Of course I'll take you. Call me once you've set up the appointment, okay?"

"Kay," Kitty replied soflty walking slowly towards the Institute. She turned around and walked back to Lance. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. Lance leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be here for you Kitty, no matter what. You should head on inside before someone sees us and thinks I'm trying to kidnap you or something," Lance joked smiling back at Kitty who laughed and darted off towards the Institute. Lance was still smiling as he climbed back into his jeep and headed towards home. He had meant what he'd told Kitty. He planned to be there for her, no matter what. Without even thinking about it he slid his hand into his pocket. He'd been carrying around the same box for almost three months. He knew Kitty wasn't old enough to marry him yet, and he had yet to even come close to asking, but he did want to ask her. He was ready to admit that, he wanted to marry Kitty, not just because of this, but because he loved her with all his heart. I'll ask her tomorrow, but what if she doesn't say 'yes'? he thought parking in the garage of the Brotherhood house, not even noticing Tabitha and Pietro were sitting on the front porch talking.


	25. Going for a Ride

Remy smiled at how Rogue seemed to almost cling to him as they drove towards the base. He was sure Pyro would be there.  
"You're positive he'll be there right?" Rogue asked doubtfully. She wasn't so sure she wanted to hurt the aussie anymore, but she would still like some answers like why the hell he was trying to break her and Remy up. She had a feeling he'd make up some insane excuse.

"Oui, he's alway dere, Ole Bucket Head, he no send him on many missions, too crazy," Remy answered turning around to flash Rogue a smile.

"Jus watch the road Cajun," she retorted causing Remy to laugh. He drives like a maniac, she thought wondering why she'd agreed to let him drive. Remy wasn't even wearing a helmet, but had almost insisted that Rogue wear one. The sky was unusually dark, since Ororo's engagement the weather had been beautiful but these dark clouds were something new. Rogue dismissed the thought about the weather figuring it would storm, but it really wouldn't matter to her and Remy. She still couldn't believe how stupid she had been to fall for Pyro's stupid lies about Remy. From now on ah'm gonna start believin him she promised herself as the skies open and what seemed like curtains of rain started to fall. She was about to tell Remy that maybe they should pull over when she felt the bike skid. Her body tensed in fear and she held on tighter to Remy closing her eyes almost with instinct, as if she knew what was coming.

"Chere, jus hold on tight, we're gonna be okay." Remy's voice was the last thing she heard as the bike flew from the road, breaking the guard rail and flying a few feet before both it and her and Remy fell to the ground with a thud. Rogue blinked her eyes, her head was pounding. Slowly she tried to sit up, but a sudden sharp pain made her stop.

"Remy!" she screamed suddenly remembering what had just happened. Please let him be okay, ah'll never ask for another thang as long as ah live if he's okay she promised who ever was in control of the universe as she looked around trying to find the man she loved.


	26. What Her Son is Doing

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been inactive for a few days, the power was out for a while, huge storms here,

Disclaimer: don't own the X-Men, probably never will...unfortunally

Raven smiled and wished she could follow her son. She wanted to know where he had gone. She decided to check the rest of the house figuring maybe he had just left his room and was downstairs or something. After searching for an hour she had yet to see where her son was, and her daughter was missing also. She had seen Rogue take off with Remy about an hour or two ago. That stupid swamp boy she thought. She didn't like Remy, especially not as a boyfriend for her only little girl. He was a flirt, and he definatally had a history of being unfaithful. Raven had kept her mouth shut though, she knew Rogue wouldn't listen if she told her what she really thought. The fact she didn't approve would probably only make Rogue more interested in rebelling and going further with Remy than before. At least he can't touch her, can't make her a mother at eighteen. This was Raven's only postive note about Rogue's relationship, she was postive if Rogue could be touched, things would be worse, much worse. Raven finally decided to head home, since none of her kids were home. She flew towards the opposite side of town, she was about half way to the apartment she was renting to avoid the Brotherhood House when she saw Kurt, wearing his image inducer. Raven changed her mind and followed Kurt as he headed towards the high school. There was a girl waiting for him by the bleachers. It took Raven a few minutes to remember who the girl was. Amanda, that's Amanda, the one he went with to the dance, she realized. Then right before her eyes, even though he didn't know she was watching, Kurt kissed Amanda on the lips, and Raven, to her disturbance was postive she had seen some tongue action.


	27. First Day of Work Can be Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I own an X-Men t-shirt...

Jean's face paled, and she could feel herself holding her breath. This wasn't how she wanted to start her medical career, with her difference already out in the open.

"Scared you didn't I?" Janie asked with a laugh. Her brown eyes sparkled for some reason. "Dr. Grey, hmm, didn't think any of Xavier's little wierdos would make it far in the world, guess I was wrong, and don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, it's good to see that our kind is making a name for itself that doesn't involved destroying the world." Jean blinked in disbelief. Wait, what's going on, she's not the enemy? Jean thought confused.

"Nope, not the enemy Dr. Grey. Just a woman like yourself who wanted to change things around the world. Guess you realized the world's too big to save, and settled for something smaller?" Janie asked. Jean nodded numbly causing Janie to smile.

"Great, you'll fit in great here," Janie stated leading Jean down a hall. "These are the offices here, but you won't be spending much time in them I bet. I have a feeling you'll be spending more time in the kids' rooms."

"That was the plan. I love kids, love helping them more though." Jean didn't express her other goal of this job. She'd seen too many young and older teens die or end up in bad situations because of their powers. She was really here because of them, she really wanted to help them. Maybe I should've become a psychiatrist instead she thought smiling at the thought of an office with a plush sofa on it like in the movies. Janie decided that Jean's first task should be to get used to the children themselves, especially the ones that were in here more often than at home. It broke Jean's heart to see the kids so broken looking, pale and hopeless, but one girl seemed to almost depress Jean more than the others.

"Hi, you must be the new doctor lady," the kid said when Jean walked into the room.

"You could say that, I'm Doctor Grey, and you are?"

"Why don't you just read the chart like the rest of them? Once you read it you won't be so interested in me, no one really is, they're actually counting down the days until I'm eighteen and somebody else's problem," the girl said not even looking up at Jean.

"Hmm, and why is that?" Jean asked taken back slightly by this girl's attitude.

"You're stupid aren't you?" the girl asked sitting up in her small hospital bed. Jean watched her. She couldn't see a thing wrong with this girl. There were no marks of any kind, no burns, no nothing. If Jean had seen this pre-teen looking girl anywhere else, she would never have guessed she belonged in a hospital with the terminal patients.

"No, I'm not stupid," Jean said picking up the chart if just to see what the girl's name was. Instead what she saw shocked her worse than seeing the girl for herself.

"See, now you know why they run screaming from the room," Kelsy said with a smirk as she waited for Jean to do the same. Instead Jean looked into Kelsy's eyes.

"And I should run from you because you had a small accident and burned down your house?" Jean asked starting to understand the child. She wasn't sick, wasn't hurt, she was only being kept here until they could find an excuse to lock her away in some mental hospital, until they could get rid of her permidenly. Kelsy's eyes widened. This was the first time someone had talked to her as a human, a person, and not some kind of freak.

"I've got to go see the other kids, but I'll come back to see you at the end of my shift," Jean promised Kelsy. Kelsy watched Jean leave and knew she was telling the truth and that she would be back later.


	28. Thoughts in a Stolen Jeep

Author's note: finally updating, YAY,

disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Tabitha threw her books in her locker thankful it was the end of the day. Most of her rage had disappeared at lunch when Pietro had sat with her and helped her talk about what she remembered, which wasn't much. Pietro had promised they'd find this guy and even though Pietro was known for his broken promises, Tabitha believed him this time.

Pietro waited outside the bathroom as Tabitha cleaned and fixed herself up. He still couldn't believe what she'd told him. Someone was going to pay dearly for raping the only girl he hadn't dated. The only girl he sometimes wanted to date, and to stay with. Tabitha was definatally the only girl he would actually slow down and wait for. Tabitha walked out of the bathroom, her hair perfect, her outfit was wild as ever and that familiar spark shining in her blue eyes. The spark that said "let's raise a little hell". This was the Tabitha Pietro was used to.

"Okay, Pietro, let's go!" Tabitha said triumphantly grabbing her purse from Pietro's arm and strutting as if she was the queen of the world towards the door. School wouldn't be over for a few more hours, but Tabby couldn't wait. Pietro didn't really care if he skipped school or not, he just wanted to follow Tabitha, and make sure she wasn't going to do anything too insane or dangerous. Pietro followed Tabitha into the parking lot and almost laughed when Tabby threw her stuff in Lance's jeep and climbed in the driver's seat. He slid in next to her, lookin at her. This was the Tabitha he was used to seeing, the little thief, mischief maker he almost wanted to kiss. He was mentally running through the list of everyone who could've been at the party, who could've hurt his beautiful, insane Tabby. She looked over at him when they stopped at a red light. He looks so distant, wonder what he's thinking? she thought trying not to think about the possiblity that maybe Pietro really did care about her, and it wasn't just loyality to the Brotherhood that made him decide to help her find the horrid guy who had hurt her so badly.


	29. Need a Lift Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: don't own Amara or any of the X-Men

Amara dried her eyes, she had started crying agian during her last class. Tabitha was no where to be seen, she had probably gone home with Pietro. Pietro, I hate him so much, I shouldn't, but I do, he took her, she wasn't interested, Amara thought trying to make sense of her emotions. She had never liked any of the other new recruits before she'd met Tabitha. That's when she realized how she was different from the other girls. Looking around and not seeing any of her housemates, Amara started walking home slowly looking at the ground wishing she could change how she felt about Tabitha. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the car pull up behind her.

"Hey, kid, wanna a ride?" A female voice pulled Amara back to reality. Looking up she saw a girl about her age behind the wheel of a black corvette.

"Um, sure I guess," Amara mumbled pulling open the door of the passenger side totally ignoring the little voice in her head that was telling her she shouldn't be accepting rides from strangers.

"Where you heading?" the girl asked pulling away from the curb and giving the finger to a man who tried to cut her off.

"Um, the Xavier Institute," Amara answered slowly not sure why she even wanted to go home. Everything there would remind her of Tabitha. "You know where that is?"

"Yup, big mansion on the edge of town, rumored to be a freak house," the girl said flashing Amara a smile. "I'm Ali by the way, you are?"

"Amara."

"That's a pretty name, different from the boring ones around here," Ali said nodding her head, her several dozen earrings reflecting the sun. Amara took a better look at Ali. She was certainly different looking. She had short dark hair, but it was blond at the roots, like a bad dye job. She had about seven small silver hoops in each of her ears. Her lip was pierce, along with her nose. Amara felt weird wearing her purple jeans and lavender top. Ali was dressed in skin tight leather pants, a white torn tank top that said "Shut the F up" in glittery pink lettering and more jewelery than Amara owned.

"Um, thanks," Amara said softly wishing she had told Ali to take her to the mall or somewhere else. To Amara's surprise Ali skipped the turn to the mansion and kept driving.

"We're taking a detour," she announced cranking up the music on the radio in a way that reminded Amara of when her and Tabby had started the Bayville Sirens. "We're gonna stop at the mall for a few hours," Ali stated hitting the accelerator and swerving into a parking spot with a smile.

Author's note: please please please review, cause I love hearing from y'all, and let me know what you think of Ali, just for the record, she is not an OC!


	30. The Morning After

The disclaimer is in the washing machine because of an unfortunate accident involving strawberry sauce and a hair dryer.

Rahne was still shaking slightly as she got dressed and headed down to breakfast. She hadn't been caught, but there was still the fear about what she had done last night. Did I really give my virginity up to Roberto DaCosta? she wondered sitting down and staring at her bowl of cereal. Then she came to a horrid conclusion, what if Jean was reading her mind or something, what if she told someone, what if... The 'what-ifs' filled Rahne's mind and kept her from noticing Roberto walk into the dining room and sit down next to her. She didn't even noticed when he said 'good morning". Roberto was slightly puzzled as to whether or not Rahne had either not heard him or was simply ignoring him, so he reached over and gently put his hand on her knee causing the young Scottish girl to jump, spilling milk and cereal all over her green shirt.

"Rahne, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Roberto apologized reaching over to help Rahne clean up.

"It's okay, I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice you come in," she replied blushing slightly as Roberto's hand brushed against her breasts to mop up the spilt milk with a napkin.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear causing her blush brighter and giggle slightly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other students at the table.

"N..nothing," she stuttered causing Roberto to smirk as he knew she had been thinking about last night. It had been the first time he'd ever been with a girl like her, she was almost like an animal in bed, once she got over the whole fear of acting like a real girl. "Um, I'm gonna go make um another bowl of like cereal, yes, cereal," she said quickly excusing herself from the table to get away from Roberto who somehow was making her heart pound in her small chest and was making her almost long to be touched as she had been touched last night. Roberto watched Rahne leave the room and wondered if she was okay. Hadn't last night been as wonderful for her or did she now have regrets about what they had done?


	31. In the Movies, The Hero gets the Girl?

The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men ran away and got married to another disclaimer in Vegas, stay tuned for further updates!

Wanda didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home, Todd would be there asking questions and when he found out that Pyro was nothing but a scum bag, well she didn't want to think about what might happen. Finally she had to stop walking because the high heeled boots she'd decided to wear were hurting her feet. She looked around and realized she was in front of the high school. Maybe I'll go destroy the chem lab or something, she thought kicking the door open and instantly regretting it. The heel on her left boot broke with a small crack and Wanda landed on the hard contrete with a thud. Moaning soflty she tried to stand up only to realize she had landed on her ankle, which was now throbbing slightly. No, I can't have broken it, I'm not that much of a klutz, she thought desperately struggling to get to her feet only to have the pain intensify and bring her back to the ground, tears building up again in her blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Pyro managed to kick out one of the car windows and was looking around trying to find where Wanda had stormed off to. She hadn't even let him finish what he had wanted to say. Sure it had all started as a job, a long boring tedious job with a woman he had never met, and knew could be very dangerous, but it had become more than that. He hadn't meant to fall in love, but he had, and now he had to find Wanda, make her believe he was telling the truth about her father and somehow win her back. He knew he could do it, It happened all the time in the movies, the guy made a mess, and the girl took him back. Finally he found Wanda's footprints, thanking any god or goddess he could think of that it had rained earlier, making the ground still soft. He started following the footprints at a run and with a slightly goofy smile on his face as he thought about Wanda running to his arms and kissing in forgiveness.


	32. Plans and a Note

Disclaimer: Still don't own da X-Men

Jubilee shoved her hands in her pockets, she would buy a bus ticket to the airport, yeah, that would work. No one would know she was gone until it was too late for them to do anything. She ate breakfast with the rest of the students, not paying any attention to what was going on with her teammates. She didn't even look up when Rahne spilled her breakfast on herself. She had her money in her pockets. She would go to school, claim she was staying after school for homework or something and then leave. She had covered her bandaged wrists with a long sleeve sweater, no one had asked why she was wearing a sweater in this nice weather, which was of course Ororo's doing. The weather had been next to perfect since the day she'd become engaged to Logan. Jubilee felt a tinge of guilt when she realized if she left she wouldn't be here for the wedding, but she'd have to make sacrifices, if she wanted to do this right. Maybe I'll come back just for that, watch from the back, never have to speak to any of them, she thought catching a ride to school in the van with the rest of the new recruits.

Sam looked at Jubilee. She was hiding the bandages, he knew she must feel like there was no one here, she was leaving today after school. He had seen her shove the money, at least a hundred dollars of it in her pockets this morning before breakfast. He knew he should tell someone about what was going on, but he didn't think being locked up would help Jubilee. When she wasn't looking he slid a note in her back pack reading "Jubilee, I know you feel lost and alone, what Bobby did was horrible, and I'm here if you ever want to talk or just have a shoulder to cry on. I don't want you to run away Jubilee, even if you go to the moon, you'll still have your feelings. I know I should stay out of it, but Jubilee, I like you and don't want you to make a mistake that will hurt you more." His name was signed on the bottom of the note. He hoped Jubilee would see it before she made her way to leave the team behind. What he really wanted to was to tell her how much he loved her and how much it would hurt him if she left.


	33. A Vase of Flowers Says I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, although if ah did it would be da end of da world

Ororo walked into the parlor of the Institute carrying her shopping bags. Kitty and Amara had already darted off somewhere, and Ororo had made a mental note to talk to Kitty, something about her had seemed slightly off at the mall. Stashing the bags in her room she smiled and headed towards Logan's room.

"I'm home," she announced knocking on the door. Not her an answer her smile faded slightly as she turned the knob. Hmm, locked, I could easily pick it, but I'm sure Logan has a good reason for locking it, I'll talk to him when he gets home, she decided walking upstairs to her room to find a large bouquet of her favorite flowers sitting on a chair. Their fragrance had filled the room. She smiled as she walked over thinking about how Logan could be such a romantic when he wanted to be. She bent down sniffing the flowers and smiling. Her fingers traced the curves of the vase until she found she the card. Gently pulling it from the bouquet she read it silently.

"'Ro, I won't be home when you get back from shopping, I've had some business come up unexpectedly and will be gone for the next few days. I love you and I'll be thinking of you the entire time I'm forced to be away. Love Logan." Ororo's eyes squinted in confusion, she couldn't figure out what Logan meant by business, but it must have been important for him to just take off like this, especially with all the wedding planning and things they had to do. Sighing she picked up the vase and put it on the corner of the desk, propping the card against the crystal vase. Ororo pulled out her dress again and looked at it her smile returning slighlty. He'll be back in time for the wedding, he wouldn't leave me at the alter, I'm just being silly to worry about it, she tried to convince herself, but she still felt slightly worried that something was wrong, that the beautiful dress she was holding would never be worn as it was intended to be.


	34. Confessions in a Music Store

"But I've got a training session in like half an hour," Amara protested watching the cars fly by.

"Would you rather go to some training session, mope about what ever it is you're currently moping about, or go have some fun for a while? Don't worry, I'll cover things with Xavier," Ali added flashing Amara a smile as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I wish I could be more like her, Amara thought sadly thinking about how maybe she was too shy and too much of a goody for Tabitha.

"I'd rather not go home I guess," she answered truthfully knowing even if Tabitha wasn't there, she'd still be there in a way, with all her stuff, her attitude that seemed to penetrate through every part of the house.

"Exactly my point, Amara," Ali answered as she slid into a parking spot at the mall laughing as some middle aged women glared at her and shook their heads in disgust. Amara had to laugh softly as her and Ali climbed out of the car.

"There doors don't work, so we'll have to get out the cool way," Ali yelled as if she was at a rock concert and not in the middle of a jam packed parking lot. Amara's smile widened as they walked into the mall and Ali didn't lead her to the stores her and Tabitha had shopped at. Instead Ali lead her to a different music store with large windows, black painted walls with band names Amara had never heard of spray painted in silver paint.

"Wow, I didn't know this place existed."

"Most people don't, only cool girls like us getta hang here," Ali stated walking over to a large CD display and glancing at the latest releases. Amara followed her, still looking around and reading the band names. After reading a few, her neck started hurting a little and she flipped through some of the CDs knowing she wouldn't recognize any of the artists, but then something caught her eye.

"Hey, Ali, you kinda look like this girl," she called holding up a CD.

"Really, let me guess, the band's name is "Dazzler?" Amara nodded.

"How'd you know that?"

"Simple, that girl doesn't just look like me, she was me, about two years ago," Ali stated taking the CD from Amara's hand and nodding. "Yup, I didn't have my lip pierced yet."

"Wait, you're in a band!"

"That's why I'm in town, doing a concert next week, I didn't want to tell you because then you'd only like me because I'm famous,"

"Ali, that's silly, I like you for you," Amara giggled blinking as she noticed for the first time that her new friend was pretty.


	35. Manipulation

Emma didn't even stop to think until she reached her room. I can't believe this, I am not having a baby, I refuse to have a baby, it'll destroy my figure she thought furiously as she flipped through the phone book for the closest abortion clinic. "I know Hank won't do it, fuck, he looked like a wounded puppy when he finally did understand what I was saying. Why would anyone want a child?" she asked herself glancing at the mirror and trying to see if she looked any different, she didn't except for the tear tracks on her usually perfect face. He didn't even come after me! she added to her thoughts glaring at the door almost as if begging it to open and reveal Hank standing there with flowers. "Roses," she muttered aloud smiling at the thought. Suddenly she remembered something she had witnessed awhile ago. "Pregnant women gets lot of attention, I would get a lot of attention, I'd have Hank wrapped around my finger," she mused smirking as if loving the idea of being treated like a queen. "I could always have surgery to fix any damage to my looks, it's not as if I haven't already done that," she added softly sitting down on the bed to contiplate this new perspective. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hank Emma realized before she even opened it. Sure enough, there was Hank standing there, looking as if he was trying to stay calm.

"Hi handsome," Emma purred kissing Hank on the lips with a smile.

"Emma, can we..." Hank started but Emma interrupted him.

"What do you think of the name Emmy for a girl? It's got class," she asked laughing mentally at the expression of confusion on Hank's face.

"You changed your mind?"

"Of course I did, I thought about it, and decided it would be um, better for all of us if I kept the baby, of course, I'll need a lot of help," she whispered in his ear smirking mentally and wondering if this plan would really work how she wanted it to.


	36. After Hours

Jean couldn't stop thinking about Kelsy, and did keep her promise to go back at the end of her shift. Kelsy was sitting in her bed playing with a hand held video game.

"Wow, you actually came back Doctor lady," she muttered almost sarcastically.

"Of course I did, Kelsy, why wouldn't I?" Jean asked sitting down in a chair next to Kelsy's bed and smiling at the girl. At least I might be able to help one child, even if I can't do anything else she thought sadly wishing she could make a bigger difference, even though the kids had been kind to her, they hadn't greeted her with smiles and open arms. It's only my first day, it'll get better Jean promised herself as Kelsy looked over at her.

"Because I'm a mutant," Kelsy stated saying the last word as a normal child would say the name of a hated vegetable.

"So am I," Jean replied smiling slightly at the shocked look on Kelsy's face.

"Really? Prove it!" jean nodded and made the video game hover out of Kelsy's hand and onto the table next to the bed.

"Does that prove it?' Kelsy nodded silently looking at Jean with complete awe.

"Wow, that was so cool, can you like move anything?" she asked forgetting to act tough like she didn't care about anyone.

"Yes, I can move most stuff as long as I can concentrate and it's not heavy," Jean answered. "What about you, do you just start fires, or can you control them?"

"I don't know, I just started the one, it was by accident, I really didn't mean to hurt anyone," Kelsy said softly tears building up in her eyes. Jean slowly wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I know, I kind of lost it when my powers first showed up, I used to hover my bedroom furnature around in my sleep," Jean whispered causing Kelsy to giggle. Jean smiled happy that she had helped cheer Kelsy up and wondered how old the girl was, she looked about thirteen, but looks didn't always mean something.


	37. She Can't Run from him

Jubilee threw her backpack into her locker wondering why she had even wasted her time coming to school today. "I'm not sticking around, but at least I can get away from him for now," she said softly walking towards her first class. The bandages on her wrists were dingy from dried blood and dirt, she hadn't taken the time to change them this morning. Hank would be suspitious if he wasn't so lost in his world. she thought taking a few seconds to muse about what Hank's mind might be on, but she couldn't come up with anything. She had stopped listening and caring about the gossip after her breakup. Even now I can't escape, she thought deciding that this wasn't helping her any and she should just leave now. She picked her backpack back up and found herself face to face with Bobby.

"Jubes, we need to talk," he said as she tried to push past him.

"I'm done talking to you, Bobby," she stated trying to leave. Bobby wouldn't let her. He froze her feet to the floor.

"No, we're going to talk," he repeated as Jubilee tried to hit him with her backpack, which he froze and knocked out of her hand. "But no here," he said looking around at the mostly empty hall way. The humans walking around didn't seem to care or want to get involved in the fight. Bobby grabbed Jubilee by her arm and pulled her towards an empty classroom. Jubilee was crying now, still trying to escape. But her fear seemed to be having a negative effect on her power.

"Bobby, stop, leave me alone," she screamed struggling harder.

"No, listen, I love you, Jubilee, even if you are a little bit of a prude, I can fix that, trust me, Jubilee, you'll like it once we get into it," Bobby told her pushing her onto the teacher's desk ignoring her screams. Jubilee's voice was getting weaker from exhaustion as Bobby put a hand over her mouth and started to undo her shorts. Jubilee kicked at him, hoping to hit him and get away, but he just froze her feet to the side of the desk and then froze her arms to the desk so she couldn't struggle anymore.


	38. Without Him

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Ororo still couldn't seem to push the feelings of something being wrong as she finished putting the details on her dress and looked to see what else she still had to do. "I've got the flowers, the invitations were sent out about a month ago, my dress is finally done," she read from the list she's written up. She knew she had to be the one planning most of this because none of this was Logan's strong suit. She sighed loudly as she read the next thing on her to do list. "Get the bridesmaids to agree on something besides straight jackets," she read and laughed because she knew Logan must have added that last part. She looked over at the flowers and blinked back tears. She stood up, leaving the list on the desk and decided she just needed to get out, and maybe she'd find some of the girls she had asked to be her bridesmaids, "Eloping is sounding better and better," she whispered flying out her window into the night sky. The stars sparkled around her, but they didn't seem to be beautiful like they usually were. Calling a mist Ororo landed on a large tree branch in the woods to sit and try to figure out why she was suddenly so depressed, she could't believe it was just because Logan wasn't here right now.


	39. Home is?

After seeing her son kissing Amanda she decided she'd better check and see what her little girl was up to. She flew back to the mansion, but there was no sign of her there. Where would I be if I was Rogue? she thought flying around the city, but it was starting to get dark and there was really no sense of spying on her daughter in the dark where she couldn't really see anything. She decided to go back to the Brotherhood house to see if she could either find some food or scare those idiots she was resposible for half to death. As she got closer to the house, she could hear Pietro and Tabitha talking on the front porch. Great, now I've got to get rid of little miss explosion waiting to happen she thought unhappily changing her mind and flying back to the Institute to keep up her charade as Charles's cat. At least then she knew she'd get some thing that resembled food from Jean or one of the other girls who liked feeding her table scraps. Sometimes she wished she really was a cat, then she thought her life would at least be easier than it was now, with her children complicating things.


	40. Wake up Call

Lance thought about Kitty the entire night, about how he wanted her to know he was marrying her for love, not for the baby. Then he thought about

the baby, his baby. He couldn't smiling as he tried to picture him and Kitty as parents. They would make it work somehow, they had to, because, he was just

beginning to realize he liked the idea of having a family. He'd never really had one before and now this was his chance to be a family with the girl he loved.

The phone woke Lance up early the next morning.

"Hello?" he muttered still trying to cling to his last few minutes of sleep.

"Like, um, hi, Lance, um, like" Kitty's voice whispered over the phone making Lance pay attention to what she was saying.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Would you like come to the like doctor with me like this um afternoon?" she blurted out making Lance smile about how she was so nervous to ask him

the simplest things.

"Of course I'll come with you Kitty, I'll even drive you, okay?" Lance made a mental note to make sure that Tabitha didn't steal his jeep today.

"Thanks Lance, I like don't know like what I would like do with out you," Kitty said. Lance could picture her smile.

"Want me to pick you up for school?"

"No, I'm like staying home like sick again," Kitty replied making Lance wish he could be there to just hold her.

"Alright, Pretty Kitty, I'll see you this afternoon,"

"Right, like pick me up at like three, bye Lance, I love you."

"I love you too Kitty." Lance hung up the phone still smiling.


	41. No Regrets?

"Are you okay?" Roberto's voice asked from the doorway. He had excused himself to follow Rahne and make sure she was okay about last night. Rahne was standing at the sink splashing cold water on her face and trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to tell Roberto what they had done was wrong, but part of her, the louder part wanted to keep making love with him until she could take it no more.

"Aye, I'm fine," she answered soflty blushing when she realized Roberto had come after her. She tried to hide the fact she was currently thinking about pushing Roberto down on the kitchen table and then making love to him, with her on top this time.

"About last night.."

"What about it Roberto?" Rahne asked soflty looking up at him.

"You don't regret it do you?" he asked soflty leaning closer to Rahne and kissing her lightly on the lips, causing her to blush brighter.

"Nae, I..I... " Rahne started to say but one look at Roberto made her forget every word she knew. Without realizing it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him back.

"I'll take that as a yes to you being my girlfriend?" Roberto asked as he kissed Rahne back and held her closer. Rahne nodded as she kept kissing Roberto no longer paying any attention to what she should be doing, and what was proper for a girl her age to be doing. She didn't even notice when Roberto slowly undid the button on her blue jeans.


	42. Crash Landing

Rogue managed to sit up and look around. She didn't see the bike anywhere, and the rain had finally stopped. She moved slightly wincing as pain ran throw her entire body. Slowly she crawled over towards the road looking everywhere for Remy. That's when she spotted a familar looking trench coat. "Remy!" she screamed forcing her self to her feet ignoring the pain completely as she ran towards him falling several times only to force herself back up. Finally she reached him and knelt down on the ground rolling him over. "Remy?" she whispered holding him in her arms and trying to see if he was even still alive.

"Chere?" she heard. Blinking her eyes open she looked down at Remy who was smiling up at her.

"Remy! Ya're alive!"

"Oui, it take more den a bike crash to kill Gambit, chere," Remy stated sitting up slowly and looking over at Rogue. "Ya look like hell, ya know dat?" Rogue looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Ya don't look so hot yourself Swamp Rat," she stuttered between laughing relieved they were both alive and okay.

"You hurt anywhere?"

"Just mah side," Rogue answered rolling up her shirt slightly to reveal a pretty nasty gash.

"Chere! Ya shouldn't've been moving round with ya hurt like dat." Remy stood up slowly and wrapped his trench coat around Rogue before picking her up gently. "We'll be going home now, see Hank, get you fixed up, den we can kill de lil flame head for lyin to us," Remy stated carrying Rogue down the road as she smiled slightly laying her head against his shoulder and wondering why she'd never allowed him to carry her around before.


	43. Eyes of Love

Wanda had finally let the tears start falling when she realized no one knew she was here, and that she was in more pain than she should handle. She had slid her broken shoe off and her ankle had now swollen to almost twice it's size. She couldn't even look at it without it hurting. She was about ready to pass out from the pain when she heard footsteps running her direction. Carefully she turned around and saw Pyro. Great, my rescuer is the one that caused all this she thought angryly as she debated whether or not to just hex Pyro and suffer for the rest of the day.

"Wanda?" Pyro had reached her now.

"Um," she started wanting to tell him to scram, that she was fine.

"You're hurt," was all Pyro said as he knelt down next to her and looked at her ankle. "Did it make any kinda cracking noise when you fell?" He looked at her, into her eyes, his eyes filled with nothing but concern as Wanda blinked thinking it must be some kind of illusion or she was just seeing things. But when she looked again she realized she wasn't wrong, he really really cared about her.


	44. Scene of the Crime Revisited

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men was stolen.

Tabitha pulled out the parking lot with the tires squealing loudly knowing Lance would hear and probably look out the window. She smiled a little bit, but not as much as she would have if things had been how they usually were. Her plan was to go to the Brotherhood house and maybe something would tell her what had happened. Maybe the boy who had hurt her had left something behind that would give him away. Pietro watched Tabitha and wondered what she was thinking. They had cleaned up after the party, but he knew she'd want to look their first. Maybe something would spark her memory, not that he wanted her to remember. He had seen how much pain she had been when she had accused him of raping her, and he never wanted to see her blue eyes filled with pain again. What's wrong with me, why do I care so much about her, she used to be one of the X-geeks he thought staring at Tabitha as she pulled the jeep in front of the Brotherhood house and stopped the engine.

"We're here," she whispered. Pietro nodded sliding out of the car and immeditally running over to Tabitha and without really thinking about it, he put his arm around her waist telling her that he was here for her. Tabitha gave him a small smile.

"I guess we should get this over with." Pietro didn't let go of her as they walked in the front door. He could tell Tabitha was still afraid that who ever had hurt her would be here, waiting for her to return.

"Tabby, we're alone, I promise." Pietro stated looking into Tabitha's eyes. Her eyes met his and she nodded.

'I was in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I think we should..." her voice trailed off.

"I know this is hard Tabby, do you want to stay down here and I'll look around?" Pietro volunteered.

"No, I need to do this," she answered walking slowly up the stairs still holding Pietro's hand tight in hers.


	45. Love's Pain

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men was stolen.

Rahne blinked her eyes open and looked around. She honestly didn't remember coming back to Roberto's room that morning. She had fully planned to do her homework and maybe spend some time playing outside, but now it was midafternoon. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Roberto was no where in sight. "Roberto?" she asked sliding off the bed pulling the sheet with her. She looked around for her clothing and finally found her jeans. She yanked them on and whimpered loudly when they brushed against her abdomen. Biting her lip she walked over the mirror and knelt on the bed looking at herself. Her eyes widened at the dark bruises forming on her lower body. Since it hurt to wear her jeans, Rahne wrapped the sheet around her waist and pulled on her shirt, which she'd finally spotted under the bed. She darted to her room wincing with every step and collapsed on her bed. "What have I done," she whispered tears starting to fall down her cheeks.


	46. Lancitty Fluff

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men was stolen by Tab itha Smith

Lance couldn't focus on any of his classes. He knew Kitty was staying home again, but she kept hoping that he'd see her smile across the room. He gave up on school before the final bell rang, darting out the door to see Pietro and Tabitha driving off in his jeep. Swearing loudly he walked over to the X-Van, which Kurt had apparently drove to school. Looking around he picked the lock and slid into the driver's seat. He would have prefered to steal Scott's car, but Shades had already graduated. He started it without a second thought and drove to the mansion, honking the horn when he reached the gate. He could hear Kitty laugh from somewhere as she electronically opened the gate for him.

"Hey Lance!" she exclaimed as he walked in the front door, Kitty ran down the stairs jumping into Lance's arms.

"Hey yourself Pretty Kitty, how you feeling?" he asked softly hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay, kinda tired, but I haven't been sleeping at all recently." Lance looked at Kitty frowning.

"That can't be good for you," he whispered kissing Kitty lightly on the cheek. He could feel the ring box in his pocket, but this wasn't the right time, not yet.

"I know, but I keep worrying about things, about the baby, what if we're not ready to be parents," she asked tears building up in her blue eyes.

"Kitty, I know this is going to hard for both of us, but you decided that you want to keep the baby, I'll stand by you, even if you change your mind," Lance promised holding Kitty's hand in his. Kitty gave him a weak smile as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you," Kitty whispered in his ear, so softly he barely heard it. Those words, the words Lance had needed to hear brought a smile to his face.

"I love you too Kitty. What time is your appointment?" he asked suddenly glancing at his watch. Kitty laughed soflty.

"I guess we should get going, why don't you put me down and we'll walk out to the car?" Lance shook his head.

"You're not walking anywhere until I hear an okay from your doctor," Lance stated carrying Kitty out to the van and putting her in the passenger seat.


	47. Money can Buy Help

Disclaimer: Pyro burned the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-men.

Pyro picked Wanda up carefully. "I know I'm not supposed to move you, Wanda, but I can't leave you out here." he explained as Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck wishing the pain would end. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, all right?" Pyro looked down at Wanda when she didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and her face looked completely serene. He smiled a little thinking how innocent and helpless she looked when she was unconcious. "Don't worry Wanda, they'll take good care of you. I'll make sure of it," he promised even though he knew Wanda could no longer hear him. Actually he wasn't entirely sure she couldn't hear him because sometimes in movies, a person in a coma heard the people talking about them, so why not someone who had passed out from pain? Pyro carried Wanda slowly all the way to the hospital. He had wanted to run, but he figured that Wanda was in enough pain without him shaking her and her leg waving in the air, or banging against his arm. The doctors were reluctant at first to treat Wanda.

"Look, I've got money, so make sure this sheila is taken care of," he promised flashing the stack of bills Magneto had given him to make sure he did his job of baby-sitting his daughter. The doctor nodded and had Pyro bring Wanda into one of the side rooms where an X-Ray proved her ankle was broken. It's all moi fault, Pyro thought, If she hadn't been running from me, no, I should've told her the truth to begin with, but then she'd have never even thought of dating me, she'll probably hate me when she wakes up. Pyro watched as the doctor set Wanda's ankle and put a cast on it wondering how long it would be before she woke up.


	48. Coming Home

Ali dropped Amara off at the Institute about half an hour later, they had stopped for shakes at Dairy Queen. The minute she walked into the house, Amara knew she was in trouble. She had finally missed her first training session.

"Nice going, 'Mara" Bobby yelled down the stairs as some of the other students asked where she had been.

"Out," was all Amara gave them in the form of an answer. She didn't see why she should have to tell them anything, and for the moment she wanted to keep the knowledge of Ali's existence to herself. After a lecture about skipping training and how she was now on probation, which she planned to disobey to go to Ali's concert, Amara finally flopped down on her bed and looked around the room. Something was different. Tabitha still wasn't home, which was slightly normal for the insane girl, but Amara could tell that something had changed, maybe it was just her, but for once she had no interest in going through Tabby's stuff looking for some microscopic sign that the other girl liked her. Pulling out her diary, each of the students at the institute had one, she started to write about her day, causing the memories of seeing Tabitha and Pietro talking to fill her mind. "Who needs them?" she asked herself as she pulled the ticked from her pocket and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Ali again, even though she honestly had no clue when they'd meet up, she had a feeling she'd see her new friend before the concert on Friday.


	49. Making Plans

Hank was humming to himself thinking about what Emma had just decided. At first he toyed with the idea of marrying her, but Emma was not the marrying type, she'd rather have play time then settle down. "We're going to be parents," he whispered happily going through several files on his computer looking for an article he had come across a few years ago, and decided to save. The article was about the mutant gene and how children's powers might manifest with both parents being mutants.

Meanwhile, Emma was making her own preparations for her future child. Having already decided to name the baby after herself, Hank would just have to deal with that, she started looking at expensive baby furnature, wanting only the best for her child, and of course the more expensive, the more Hank would have to pay for it. Emma really didn't care as much about the child itself, or that she was now supposed to be thinking about taking care of herself to help protect the baby. No, instead she booked herself another hair styling, another manicure, and several other beauty treatments. She also looked up a good plastic surgeon to fix her body when she finally had the child.


	50. How was YOUR day

Jean spent another hour with Kelsey before leaving the hospital to go home. During that time, she had learned a lot about the girl. Kelsey was fifteen, or a few days away from her fifteenth birthday, so close enough and her parents had all but abandoned her when her power had manifested.

"Hey Sweetie!" Scott exclaimed wrapping his arms around Jean the moment she entered the Institute. "How was work?"

"Not bad, my co-workers seem okay, and there's this girl who really seems to like the fact I'm going to be her doctor. How's your day been?" Scott shrugged having done nothing of interest all day. Sure he'd been trying to get a job, but because of his power, and the fact he couldn't hide it as easily as Jean, no one was interested in hiring him. Of course Jean noticed the expression on Scott's face and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something, have you tried talking to Gilly yet? I heard from someone that she's hiring male models again." Gilly Gardener was one of Professor Xavier's other students, who had prospered and now ran a successful mutant clothing company.

"Not yet, but I'm not sure I'm mutant enough for her. Her last male model looked a lot like Kurt only with purple fur." Jean couldn't help but giggle.

"That's because it was Kurt with purple fur, although I'm not sure if he dyed his fur or if that was one of Gilly's creative ideas." Scott nodded deciding that calling Gilly the next day probably wouldn't hurt anything.


	51. Battle for Jubilation

Author's Note – Yes, I am officially back on the Fanfiction circuit, YAY

Disclaimer – I do not own the X-Men, or the totally sweet X-Men track jacket at Hot Topic

Sam looked around the hallway, he was hoping Jubilee had seen his note and would come see him before class was over. Sighing he started walking towards the parking lot when he heard a girl scream, and then nothing. Sam immediately started running towards the sound. His ears perked up to hear even the slightest sound he finally found the empty classroom where Bobby was holding Jubilee. He turned the handle of the door, but Bobby had iced it shut. Looking around to make sure no one was around; he cannonballed into the door knocking it from its hinges to reveal a very frightened Bobby and a still struggling Jubilee.

"I'm getting you out of here," Sam announced ignoring Bobby's protests as he broke the ice shackles holding Jubilee to the desk. Not liking that his girl was being taken from him, Bobby lunged at Sam, but Sam had been training and neatly stepped aside so Bobby, in his rage, rammed head first into a wall. Once he had Jubilee safe in his arms, she didn't seem to be able to stand, Sam fled from the room leaving the enraged Bobby to chase after him. They had just reached the parking lot when Bobby reappeared, this time iced up and ready for a fight.

"She's my girl, Sam," Bobby stated.

"She doesn't seem to want to go with you." Jubilee nodded hiding her face in Sam's t-shirt, she was already ashamed enough by what Bobby had done to her, but now this fighting in public made her feel more exposed than ever.

"I'm taking her with me," Bobby stated advancing on the pair. Jubilee managed to snap out of her sorrow for a second.

"No, I'm not," she screamed her hands glowing as she filled the air with fireworks, some exploding on Bobby's ice slide making him fall to the concrete. "Sam, get us out of here," she whispered laying her head back on Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded gently putting Jubilee in the jeep he had gotten for his last birthday, and burned rubber back to the institute knowing now that at least Jubilee was safe.


	52. Puzzling It Out

Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men or the characters.

Pietro didn't dare let go of Tabitha's hand as they walked up the stairs. She pushed open one of the doors. Pietro's door.

"Is that why you thought it was me, Tabby? Because he hurt you in my room?"

"That's part of the reason. He blindfolded me, Pietro. His voice, it sounded like yours. When I came to, I had a strand of white hair right here." Tabitha paused to point to a spot right between her breasts. Pietro's eyes narrowed as he immeditally shook every inappropriate thought from his head.

"White hair, white hair, white hair, whitehair," he kept repeating pacing quickly back and forth in the doorway. "It could have been transfer? I mean, this is my room." Tabitha nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense, now that I think about it, but I couldn't then." Her eyes started to swell with tears. Pietro frowned and zoomed over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now, you're safe."

"What if it wasn't transfer. What if he had white hair, like yours," Tabitha looked up into Pietro's eyes. "What if, what if.." she stuttered. Pietro felt his heart stop.

"What if what, Tabitha?" He didn't want her to finish that sentence, but he had a feeling he had suddenly become a telepath, only able to read Tabitha's thoughts, and only in that one moment.

"What if it was your father." Tabitha buried her face into Pietro's shirt, her entire body shaking almost violently.


	53. A Second Chance?

Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men or the characters.

Pietro didn't dare let go of Tabitha's hand as they walked up the stairs. She pushed open one of the doors. Pietro's door.

"Is that why you thought it was me, Tabby? Because he hurt you in my room?"

"That's part of the reason. He blindfolded me, Pietro. His voice, it sounded like yours. When I came to, I had a strand of white hair right here." Tabitha paused to point to a spot right between her breasts. Pietro's eyes narrowed as he immeditally shook every inappropriate thought from his head.

"White hair, white hair, white hair, whitehair," he kept repeating pacing quickly back and forth in the doorway. "It could have been transfer? I mean, this is my room." Tabitha nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense, now that I think about it, but I couldn't then." Her eyes started to swell with tears. Pietro frowned and zoomed over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now, you're safe."

"What if it wasn't transfer. What if he had white hair, like yours," Tabitha looked up into Pietro's eyes. "What if, what if.." she stuttered. Pietro felt his heart stop.

"What if what, Tabitha?" He didn't want her to finish that sentence, but he had a feeling he had suddenly become a telepath, only able to read Tabitha's thoughts, and only in that one moment.

"What if it was your father." Tabitha buried her face into Pietro's shirt, her entire body shaking almost violently.


	54. Aftermath

Rogue passed out, most likely from blood loss before they reached the Institute, but Remy never stopped walking them home. The rain had stopped, started, and stopped again.

"Hank!" he yelled running through the gate. "Rogue's hurt!" Hank greeted the couple within moments and immeditally started patching up the injured Rogue.

"She'll be okay?"

"She should be fine, Remy. What happened?"

"Crashed." Remy didn't take his eyes off Rogue's motionless body.

"You need to be checked out too, Remy. Here, have a seat on my exam table, I promise I won't move Rogue out of your sight until she wakes up, smacks you and you know she's okay." Remy nodded and allowed Hank to examine him. At some point Remy managed to fall asleep, sound asleep in a hospital bed right next to his girlfriend's.

"Remy?" Rogue whispered blinking her eyes open. At first she couldn't figure out where she was, or why her head felt stuffed full of cotton balls. Ick! I hate cotton balls, they remind me of Kitty... wait, where am I again? Shaking off the grogginess of the medication Hank had given her, Rogue sat up slowly. "Remy?" she repeated and then noticed the bed next to hers. By now she'd figure out she was in the infirmary, at the Institute, her head felt that way because of most likely painkillers to help her heal from the gash from the crash. She smiled softly when she saw Remy asleep.

"Aww," she whispered kissing the fingertips of her glove and placing them against Remy's cheek. She settled back in her bed and soon fell back asleep leaving Remy with a smile across his face.


	55. A Mother's Hopes

"Rogue's hurt

"Rogue's hurt." Those were the first words Raven heard when she arrived at the Institute. Hurt, what happened, is she okay? She wanted to shift into her normal form right then and there and demand answers. Instead, she sulked in the shadows watching Remy and Hank carry her little girl into the infirmary. Once she was sure she wouldn't be noticed, she followed, eavesdropping the entire time. So, Remy had almost killed her daughter, but cared enough to bring her here to be helped, did this make him a better or worse person than she thought he was? She almost smiled when she heard Rogue would be okay, but cats can't smile, not really, and to do so would blow her cover. Night fell quickly, Rogue and Remy sound asleep in the infirmary, and Mystique waiting, hiding, lurking outside. Around midnight, she stood, slowly shifted into her usual self and stepped, silently into the infirmary. Remy was sleeping with a smile on his lips, Rogue was curled in a ball on her bed. Her black lips twisted slightly. "Shh," Raven whispered approaching her daughter. "It's just a nightmare, you're safe," she promised gently touching Rogue's hair. The girl calmed slightly and snuggled against her pillow. "I had to make sure you were okay, Rogue. That Cajun did a good thing not leaving to die, I guess he does care about you, but still, I don't know, I don't want you growing up like that Rogue. Always looking over your shoulder. I had that life, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, well, I might wish it on Magneto," Raven smiled. Rogue continued sleeping, not really responding to anything her adopted mother said, but Raven had feeling she could hear her. "I really do care Rogue, I know what I did was wrong, but maybe someday, you could forgive me?" Raven didn't wait for an answer, since it wasn't likely Rogue would wake up and give her one. Instead, she shifted into a beautiful parrot, a happily colored bird, and flew from the infirmary knowing she'd have more than just one other chance to possibly help Rogue accept who she was.


	56. Study Hall

It was morning by the time Rahne left Roberto's room

It was morning by the time Rahne left Roberto's room. "I spent the night again?" she asked herself softly shaking her head in disbelief. Lately she wasn't sure what had come over her. Whenever she had time to herself, she kept trying to sort this all out. The strange new feelings that stirred in her heart and other, more private places of her body. "These feelings, they can't be wrong, can they?" she asked her empty room. She had slipped back there to change into her clothes for school. Her books sat in a usual stack on the desk, a pink post it note on the top one reminding her to study for her algebra exam. Rahne face dropped. Not only had she completely forgotten to study, she could barely even remember what they had covered in class yesterday. "Am I losing my mind?" she wondered as she shoved her books into her backpack, planning to try and catch up on her studying, or, at the very least, look over the book so she had some clue as to what she was supposed to already know.

Rahne curled up in one of the chairs in the library. Thankfully, study hall was second period and algebra wasn't until fourth period. "Plenty of time," she told herself opening the book and looking at the first page of the chapter.

"Rahne, hey! Guess what! My class let out really early, teacher had some family emergency, wanna go hang out?" Roberto asked leaning over Rahne's shoulder.

"Um, I've really gotta study, Roberto."

"Boring, c'mon, you'll do fine. I mean, you're my girlfriend, and isn't part of dating someone spending as much time together as possible?" Rahne nodded.

"Ah, ye's got a point there," she sighed putting the book away and following Roberto out of the library. "Where are we going?"

"Third floor, there's something I want to show you. You look really pretty when you're studying." Rahne blushed.

"Thank ye, you're cute too." She smiled at Roberto as he led her up the stairs and to a small room. "Where are we?"

"It used to be used as the band room. Now, it's pretty deserted," Roberto explained leaning over and kissing Rahne on the lips. His hands slid down her narrow frame and cupped her bottom. Rahne giggled kissing him back.

"Are ye sure we should be in here?"

"Shh, it's okay, no one's gonna know," Roberto promised kissing Rahne a little rougher until she moaned softly and leaned against him, letting him strip her of her clothing.


	57. Dream slowly Coming True?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, or Marvel comics, or a car, but I do have a hyperactive kitten

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, or Marvel comics, or a car, but I do have a hyperactive kitten!

The ticket to Ali's concert seemed to glow in Amara's pocket as she made her way to breakfast. Tabitha had snuck home sometime around midnight. Amara had stirred slightly, but didn't really wake like she usually did. She'd been having the best dream. She's been at the Dazzler concert and Ali had pulled her up on stage, and kissed her in front of everyone, including Tabitha and Pietro. She was still smiling about that particular dream when she slid into one of the empty seats at the breakfast table. It didn't take her long to notice some people were missing. Kitty's seat was empty, but that was becoming normal lately. What wasn't normal was Ororo's seat was also empty. Mr. Logan didn't tend to eat breakfast with them, so his empty seat wasn't really a cause for concern. After grabbing her usual breakfast of fresh fruit, Amara darted off to catch the van before it pulled out of the garage. Luckly, she made it in time, and therefore would't be late to school. School itself seemed like a waste of time that day. Nothing made sense, sure, Amara could answer the questions the teachers asked, but every time she looked down at her notes, all she saw was Ali's face and fragments of her dream. "And I thought it had it bad for Tabby," she joked softly washing her face in the girls's rest room. She hadn't really seen Tabitha much today, but that was okay, she found that she wasn't looking for her everywhere. Instead she found herself hoping she'd see Ali sooner than Friday.

"Amara!" Amara blinked and looked around. She was positive she had heard her name, but she was alone in the bathroom. "Over here!" Amara looked up at the smallish window. Ali's face was poking into the room. The window's screen had disappeared months ago. "Wanna hang out?" Amara didn't even give school a second thought as she climbed on the sink and allowed Ali to help her out the window.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"I didn't, I figured you'd either eventually have to use the bathroom, or you were a cyborg!" Ali joked causing Amara to laugh.

"Where we going? The mall?"

"Nah, been there, done that, I was thinking somewhere more exciting. You roller blade?"

"Yeah, last time I did that was with...it doesn't matter, yes, I blade," Amara babbled her mind immeditally flipping back to her time as a Bayville Siren, with her and Tabby on roller blades and Jean following to make sure nothing bad happened. Ali nodded noticing Amara's mood shift. That girl's been hurt before, maybe some fun time will be just what she needs to sort things out. She decided pulling into the parking lot of Bayville's rollerrink. Ali had always loved the fact they played her music, loudly, and had bright lights. Witin seconds, Amara was smiling, having forgotten,temporarly about Tabitha.


	58. Family

Author's Note: Yes, yet another chapter of X-Girls, I'm working my hardest to get back into my fanfiction

Author's Note: Yes, yet another chapter of X-Girls, I'm working my hardest to get back into my fanfiction. Please be patient with me, and reviews help me work faster!

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men is in Canada with Logan and will be back hopefully before his wedding.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Munroe?" Ororo looked up.

"No, everything's fine, X23. I guess I'm just a little anxious about your father being gone."

"He'll be back, don't worry. He would never, never, miss your wedding. You're like everything to him," X said causing Ororo to smile.

"Thank you, X. I don't know why I'm so worried about it. I know Logan would never hurt me like that." X23 nodded flopping down into the seat next to Ororo. Even though she had just moved to the Institute about three months ago, she was already starting to talk, act, and dress like her fellow students.

"I'd be more worried about Kitty getting too pregnant to fit into her bridesmaid dress," X laughed causing Ororo to smile. She wasn't sure what exactly she liked about the younger girl, but something about her strange sense of humor might have had something to do with it.

"You like the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Yeah, I look good in baby blue. Who helped you pick them out again?"

"Kitty and Amara. I would have taken you X, but..."

"I know, me and the mall still don't mix?"

"That's putting it mildly. I still have yet to learn what caused both you and Logan to be banned from Bayville Mall." X smirked slightly remembering her first shopping trip. The lady at one of the perfume counters had spritzed her, Logan had sensed it as an attack, gone in with claws out. X had followed suit.

"I don't think you really want to know."  
"I do not doubt that. Actually, I was hoping to sit down and talk to you about something else, X. I know you view Logan as your father, and even have had a birth certificate made. I'm not asking to be your mother, but I would like to legally adopt you."

"So we'll be a real family?"

"Yes, X, we will."


	59. Making Plans for Emmy

"Emma? Honey, don't you think crystal furniture might be a bit much?"

"But, it's the best out there, Hank, don't you want little Emmy to have the best?" Emma pouted her silver lips and gave Hank a small puppy dog look. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, right, the best it is. Now, Emma, we don't know for sure that it'll be a girl, it could be a boy. Don't you think we should consider that possibility?"

"I'm certain it'll be a girl," Emma stated flipping through yet another catalogue. "Did you talk to Charles about which room we can use as a nursery?"

"I did that earlier today, and he's allowing us to have one of the guest rooms in the East wing, the one next to the blue room you like so much. I figured we could move into that room, share it, and that way be near to our child if he or she needs us during the night."

"I like that plan." Emma stated smiling a little. What she didn't mention was; I like the idea of sleeping with you more, I like the idea of being close to the child, and I like the idea of you, not me, getting up in the middle of the night to take care of the child. Hank returned Emma's smile knowing there was a small hint of, possibly malice, hidden in her icy blue eyes.

"I love you, Emma, even if you're not interested in marrying me."

"I know you do Hank, and maybe, someday, I might be ready to settle down," she whispered Not! her mind screamed as she kissed Hank on the lips. "What do you say we check out the room we have for a nursery and figure out how we want to redo it?" Hank nodded allowing Emma to lead him upstairs to their new room and the future nursery.


End file.
